Forum:Scariest Moments
Hey y'all. This is for discussions on the SCARIEST moments you've had in the Dead Space series. Whether it's funny or terrifying, we'd love to hear it! One of the most scary parts of Dead Space 1 for me was when you have to actually kill the hunter, becuase I had almost no stasis left, about half ammo for all my weapons, half health, and the @#!*% hunter and a twitcher would play follow the leader with me by following me through the vents when I was trying to get the bug guy by the engines. Then they both emerged, so I used stasis and fired the engines. Turns out, I FRIED THE TWITCHER WITH THE LAST OF MY STASIS!!! I didn't realize it at the time. Then, while I was taking a breather, Mr. Hunter comes up behind me and does his kill scene, you know, the one with excessive stabbing. Well, this was enough to scare the living daylights out of me, and made me scream in terror. Moments like that make you love but hate the game at the same time, don't you think? Dragonslayer614, 2/16/2011 Lol that sounds pretty intense. I guess I would have to say the scariest moment for deadspace 1 was the entire USM Valor chapter. Simply because all of the lighting combined with the terrible condition of the ship just made for a very nerve wracking area. Oh definetly. Especially when the twitchers first started showing up. I remember seeing one, shooting it, and then it was in front of me in about half-a-second. I was like, "They're not supposed to do that!" Haha. Good times! The colony in the first game was the most tense for me. It was like every time I turned around, there was another thing trying to bite my ass off. One of the scariest things that happened to was on my 8th playthrough. As you're going down those floors to get to the engine room, with the malfunctioning door at the end, I went through one of the doors on the second level, with the almost-dead guy that reaches out for you, and every other time, I never turned around to see a slasher run in front of the doorway. I played that game eight times and several times since then and it still manages to scare the crap outta me.-Kaizur- 14:40, February 17, 2011 (UTC) For me, the scariest moment was actually in the first chapter. At the part where you take the elavator back up, I wasnt paying full atention to the screen and I almost shat myself when a slasher came full pelt around the corner as soon as the doors opened. I was like, "ZOMG WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT" A Lonely Nomad 14:52, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Am I the only one who finds kids or babies in horror games just plain creepy? The tentacle fetuses are freaky to me, but what I hate the most is when Grunts play dead, and I know they're playing dead, yet they still make me have to change my pants. And one time, I was one-two-ing a bunch of grunts in my One Gun file. I was getting stressed and a bit twitchy seeing as it was 2 in the morning, totally dark, and I was alone. My phone vibrates and I almost yelp. Reminder to all to keep your phone(s) off when you play or else you'll regreat it. Omega Ginger Pretty much anytime I played Hardcore mode for more than 4 hours. I ended up beating the game in a little under 15 hours. However, I didn't use my first save until the beginning of Chapter 9 (and I died twice at Chapter 3 thinking I could still bum rush the Pack with a Plasma Cutter like I usually do). That massive wave of enemies you fight in the station, right before Chapter 8 ends, scared the piss out of me. I used my second save point right at the start of Chapter 12 (the one where you ride on the mining machine). And I used my last one on the first save point on Chapter 15 (that level though, I had fully upgraded the Contact Beam, and I just ran past everything straight to the boss). I would also have to say that most of the Government section kept my on edge on Hardcore. Also (until I discovered the Ripper is actually useful on Hardcore) I went into adreneline mode everytime I heard the Pack or the Stalkers. At the time I thought Hardcore was the worst thing to ever put in a game, but looking back it really made the game more intense than it ever was without the save limit, excess ammo, the abundance of money, weak and almost mindless necromorphs, and the over the top healing items. - Unus Mundus 14:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The scariest part in Dead Space 1 is in Chapter 1 when the lights go out and then you can hear noises coming from everywhere and your gun bearly makes any light! I got so scared that I turned off my game without even saving! Then I was so mad because I had to do that all over again! In Dead Space 2, I would freak out during the battles with the stalkers! During my first playthrough on Casual I did not think them evil or scary at all, but as soon as I met them in Hard Core, I was ready to have to restart from the beginning. However, the stalkers are nothing in comparison to my Hard Core playthrough in Chapter 14. It is in the room where you have to wait forever for the elevator to arrive! While waiting, three elite slashers and the Ubermorph drop down to kill you. I had dismembered everything before reaching the elevator, but the Ubermorph was under stasis around the corner so I couldn't see him. When the elevator finally opened after about a minute of waiting, I entered and as soon as I turned around, the Ubermorph was right there as the doors were closing! I screamed so loud and since it was very dark I could no longer sit still and was jumping at even the slightest of noises. - Ellie Langford 9:27 P.M., July 7, 2011 lol same here, I hate Stalkers, they always scare the crap out of me, even when I know where they are and when they show up. The first time I encountred them, I was like "WTF are these?!" I had a Plasma cutter, a pulse rifle, a line gun, and a ripper. I tried shooting them head on at firstt, when that didnt work, I used the line gun to take out the legs. I read the wikipedia on here before playing the actual game, I read up on the Stalkers and how they liked to play peek a boo with you around the corners. When I first played on Casual and walked into the warehouse where you first met them, and after hearing them, I said to myself "*#$& this, I am gonna go play Pac Man or something". It took me about three days to get the nerve to finally go down stairs and face them, and another hour before I finally inched myself into the middle, and another 15 minutes to kill them all. That was probably the worst part of the game for me, except the time an Enhanced Puker did a belly flop on me in the Gov Sector on Zealot, I had fun with that one. Dead Stop I looked on this wiki and even watched a few walkthroughs before actually convincing myself (and my dad) that I could play this game. Unfortunately, because I had watched walkthroughs for the first chapter in DS1 it wasn't extremely scary, I jumped and chuckled every now and then. When I got to Chapter 2, I think my mind began to deteriorate. I was constantly jumping and on the verge of screaming in terror and I would get so confused not knowing where to go or what to do. Eventually I got so stressed when the lights went out and the ship went into quarintine mode I shot every single thing I could see including microscopes, medical models, and the odd slasher limb. By the time the lights went back on I realized everything was dead, and the entire room was trashed, and I only had one clip for my plasma cutter. I sighed and swore I would just turn my Xbox off, but I continued playing for another 5 hours. I finally quit when I was stressed out worrying about my ammo and health. Then I got really bored and wanted to play again, and when I started playing I just wanted to turn the stupid thing off. It was actually really funny, thinking back about it. , srsly use 4 tildes to sign your parts :/ I don't understand all the fear of pack, they were the least scary enemy in entire game if you ask me, at least if you happen to have pulse rifle :P Stalkers always put me into adrenalyne mode simply due to fact that you NEED to react FAST. As to the scariest moments, i guess it was during 1st game, about 2:00 at night. I can't remember what point of game it was, but it was extremely intense moment, lots of necros jumping from walls and stuff. Relatively calm i proceeded to kill them one by one, and a VERY unfortunate event happened, a slasher bursted out of a vent right behind me, and it looked like he jumped on isaac's back, in the VERY SAME MOMENT, my cat decided it would be funny to jump on my back from behind with claws unsheathed, i guess futher comment would be absolutely irrelevant, ever since my psyche got f*** up and it looks like i'm unable to feel terror, i played FEAR 1 and 2 without anything more than a twitch during situations, which are more of a reflex action (that's the term?) than fear reaction if you ask me. 07:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Here's something that should get you a reaction, if you're craving a bit of fear: find that image of the girl from the Excorcist in full make-up and such, print it off, stick it to a mirror or wall, and stare at it for ten minutes staight. Nobody else is allowed in your house at this time, if only so you know it wasn't your friend when you hear a noise... Captain tweed 21:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Is it me or does anybody else also think that Dead Space 1 is a bit scarier than Dead Space 2? For me, it's a bit scarier to be in Dead Space 1 because of the small and creepy environment and Isaac not having a voice to speak so that I, as the player, get the feeling that I am really all by myself. I even played DS 2 more rounds than DS 1. I find DS 2 a lot more cosier and fun to play, because you are by malls, rooms, vents etc. L3NACH 20:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC)L3NACH I have a deep hatred for the first level of Dead Space. It still kinda scares me. I have no idea why since I've played through the game eleven times and know ehere every little effing thing is, I just hate it. But the scariest moment for me was my play time with the Twitchers on the USM Valor. That entire level still scares me the most, purely because of the Twitchers. I wasn't really scared in Dead Space 2, since Dead Space is almost nothing to me now, but my heart almost jumped out of my chest when fighting the final boss on Zealot Mode. Only died once because of the Pack things but damn it got my heart racing to new heights. I spam fired with the Force Gun on the second try, and used the Pulse Rifle on the heart. I did it but I took a long break from Dead Space 2 after that. ONWARDS TO HARDCORE MODE! Ishimura Elite 21:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I've always froun DS1 scarier than DS2- you feel a lot more alone in it. The 'RUN ISAAC RUN' opening in DS1 always freaks me out; you're being chased by something you can't quite see and then it tries to claw its way into the elevator. Or when the Hunter appears when you're looking for the nav cards, and you have to run into the area with all the beds- I blocked the way with the beds and the Hunter was just standing there and waiting. As for a DS2 scary moment; I can't remember where I was exactly, but it was quiet and I was roaming around looting the room and then out of nowhere this Divider was running at me and killed me. Also, when you go to the Ishimura and te Brute jumps out of the pile of boxes and stuff. Makes me jump every time. Ekurian 16:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Dead babies. That is all. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 19:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC) To be 100% honest its difficult to tell you a time when i wasn't at the very least startled wheni played deadspace 1 and 2 for the first time but the scarriest moment for me was when i first encountered the hunter and ubermoph mainly because it cant be killed with any weapon in your inventory all you can do is run away PLATZY 07:07, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I've read almost everything on this wiki and watched gameplay for all the games. No biggie looks easy, even watched friends play. Well don't have a 360 or PS3 yet so i just got Dead Space (Mobile). I start the game at my gf's house five minutes later from my first encounter with the Necromorphs i'm screaming and jumping like a little girl. Worst part of the game is getting into the worker's rooms. You walk into the hallway, then it goes dark and you hear a shit load of Exploders moaning along with a few Lurkers jumping at you. Scared me shitless, took me a couple days to find the balls to do it. During my time with dead space, and I will be honest, I was never really scared by the necromorphs or any of the insane humans. I understand science-fiction horror. In dead space the necromorphs remind me of the xenomorphs from Alien vs. Predator. They kinda do the same thing. They hunt for humans to increase there numbers by doing something gross like having a face hugger inject an egg into them or and injector injecting yellow goo into there skulls. Although, the babies still creep me out. I understand dead space and am always ready for a necromorph to fall out of the ceiling right in front of me.